leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zulfurya/Rin, The Revered Inventor's Assistant
Important DISCLAIMER Rin is a fictional character in the universe of Runeterra made by Rinidinger/Rin the Yordle. I do not own the images nor created the character Rin. They are all made by and belong to Rinidinger/Rin the Yordle herself. You can find her twitter, twitch and other medias below. Twitch channel Twitter Youtube channel Tumblr The idea was to take on her character and create a concept ability for her, pitch her as a candidate to represent and hopefully inspire ideas for the next female yordle. Link to Champion insight. Abilities Rin gains | }} when affected by for its duration and loses it all whenever she lands. While affected, Rin can deploy her to retain it last 12 seconds, which After 6 seconds will decay by 1 every 2 seconds to a minimum of 1 . |description2 = While , Rin loses | }} by damage and movement inhibiting effects from enemy champions, large monsters and turrets after a half second delay or instantly if it would remove it all, forcing her to land. |description3 = Once , Rin basic attacks have range, deals (8 level)|44|52|60|68|76|84|92|100|108|116|124|132|140|148|156|164|172|180|color=AP}} bonus magic damage and cause her to dive onto enemies, landing past them. |range = |targeting = Hextech Glider is a self-targeted buff with on-action effect unit-targeted dash component. |damagetype=Magical |spelleffects=single |spellshield= will block the damage |onhiteffects= The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. *Diving's attack will trigger against structures, though it will not apply spell effects. *'Pursuit' is considered to be a dash ability for and . *list of Hard Immobilizing effects. |additional = *Excepting for sources that remove 3 stacks of Altitude, any source that would remove Altitude currently affecting Rin won't remove more than 1 stack every half second, regardless of how many sources Rin is hit in less than this time, effectively making the total decay rate of Altitude by seconds. *friendly and enemy effects will make Rin land on the ground. *Once Rin starts diving, she will continue even if all Altitude stacks are lost. **'Pursuit's' diving won't be interrupted if all Altitude is lost while reaching the target, however it will still be normally stopped by incoming crowd control effects. ***'Pursuit' will track and follow the target if they move, dash, or blink. }} Rin hops onto an enemy, them for seconds while 225 units into the air, facing to the cursor's location. Rin cannot hop on the same target more than once every few seconds. |description2 =''Roll-Top'' additionally grants 1 against enemy champions and large monsters. |description3 = If Rin is under a , Roll-Top becomes Deploy Glider. |target range = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana }} Rin deploys her glider, removing and gliding in the direction she is facing, ignoring terrain and unit collision as well as gaining , but she can also be seen regardless of obstructions. |description2 = Rin increases her total movement speed over 4 seconds but becomes limited by her . |description3 = While gliding, casting abilities no longer stop her but and cast range are modified. Rin has reduced capacity to change directions and her gliding trajectory updates itself towards the last movement command, landing if she reaches within 100 units close to it. |description4 = For as long as Rin is gliding, Roll-Top becomes Half Eight. |static = |leveling2 = %}} |cost = 35 |costtype = Mana |customlabel = |custominfo = }} Rin briefly performs a loop in the air before gliding in the opposite direction she was facing. |static = }} | and . *'Rin' cant or while gliding. |additional= *'Roll-Top' will track and follow the target if they move but won't track targets who change their location with dash, or blink. *'Roll-Top' is considered a Knock back effect, granting 1 Altitude, increased to 2 when used on champions and large monsters. *'Roll-Top' will momentarily shift to Deploy Glider and be available to use after ½ of the duration has occurred. *'Rin' can deploy her glider when under displacement effects from her own abilities, enemy or environment. **'Roll-Top' is a self-targeted displacement effect. Like most self imposed crowd control effects, Roll-Top' displacement effect cannot be cleansed except by her own ability Deploy Glider. **Since it's a self imposed crowd control effect and not a dash, Rin is not affected by effects. *Once Rin starts gliding, Half Eight will replace Roll-Top for as long as she keeps gliding. Half Eight has a 0.3~0.5 seconds cast time. *while gliding, Pursuit and barrel roll! ability target range shifts to a fixed 150 degree cone originating slightly behind Rin, making impossible targeting enemies behind her. *'Rin' can use , and other that displace her but will end her gliding. }}}} . |description = Rin fires a wave of aether bolts in a line which upon enemy collision, deals magic damage to nearby enemies and a short distance past them. |leveling = }} |target range = | }} |cost = 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 |costtype = mana |speed = 1500 |collision radius = 90 |cooldown = 4 }} | }} Rin tosses a contraption at the target location which after a total delay of seconds will arm and blow air upwards, forming a whirlwind. For 4 seconds the device will enemies that enter the area for 1 second. |description2 = Enemies affected are then , towards their original location and take magic damage afterwards. |description3 = The whirlwind will affect both, enemy champions and Rin every time they enter the area. If Rin is affected by the contraption, she will be without taking damage in the process or restore and reset the duration of her if she over the whirlwind. |description4 = |leveling2 = }} |target range = 1200 |effect radius = 290 |cooldown = |cost = 90 / 95 / 100 / 105 / 110 |costtype = mana }} | second delay. *'Whirlwind Contraption' will only affect enemies once but can affect enemy champions and Rin as well every time they enter the whirlwind. **'Rin' can be fully affected by Whirlwind contraption (both, suspension and toss) without taking damage in the process. *'Whirlwind Contraption' will interrupt Rin actions as it's a self imposed crowd control effect. ** gliding over Whirlwind Contraption won't Rin, just restore all Altitude. **'Whirlwind Contraption' sets a 2 second cooldown where Rin won't restore Altitude when gliding over the whirlwind. }}}} Rin descends at the target location dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. Upon landing, she shields herself for 2 seconds based on her . |description2 = Barrel Roll! can only be cast while or under an at max . |leveling = }} |Total shield per altitude| }} |target range = 750 |effect radius = 300 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | and . |additional= *Shield per Altitude counts at the moment of cast, not when landing. *'Barrel Roll!' can be cast under without gliding range impairments. **to be able to cast Barrel Roll! this way, a maximum Altitude is needed and the only way to achieve this is by being affected by knockup and suspending effects. ***Much like Deploy Glider, if used this way then Barrel Roll! will be available to use after ½ of the duration has occurred. }}}} Category:Custom champions